Cinta Itu Fitrah
by malaijahhat
Summary: Ya, cinta itu fitrah, seperti yang dirasakan Ino Yamanaka saat ini.. Oneshot


**Cinta Itu Fitrah © malaijahhat**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T, K+ juga bisa sih, tapi T aja deh**

**Cast : Ino Yamanaka**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the character own by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei :D**

**Warning: This FF is AU, OOC, Weird, abalness, gejeness, or whatever you will say. If you don't like, don't read. Sorry for the story, that is out from my brain without permission . Thank you for reading and enjoy my First FF in this fandom. (maaf, sok nginggris dikit..) Oya, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada yang mirip atau bagaimana itu semua bukan unsur kesengajaan. Ini real keluar dari otakku tanpa menjiplak sana-sini. Terimakasih. Maaf kalau jelek ya.. ^.-**

**RnR ya :)**

* * *

Cinta itu _fitrah_. Ketika cinta itu datang rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Ketika awalnya kau bertemu dengannya hanya biasa saja, sekarang ketika kau merasakaannya, kau akan merasakan bahwa ada berubah pada dirimu. Misalnya saja saat dia berjalan perlahan kearahmu (ya, mungkin hanya lewat saja), kau pasti akan langsung membuang muka atau bahkan pura-pura tidak melihatnya padahal sudah jelas kalian sempat bersitatap. Tetapi, ketika dia sudah menjauh dari pandanganmu, kau akan berbalik dan memandang ke kejauhan kemana perginya dia.

Cinta itu _fitrah_. Yang biasanya hidupmu hanya berjalan dengan sangat membosankan, kini menjadi terasa sangat indah. Mungkin biasanya kau dapat menggodanya dengan mudah, bahkan tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tanpa tedeng aling-aling kau menghampirinya hanya untuk bilang "Halo.." atau sapaan yang lain. Tetapi kini, hanya untuk melihat seluet tubuhnya saja tidak mampu. Dia seakan terlalu sempurna untuk dipandang, terlalu indah.

Cinta itu _fitrah_. Akhirnya kau akan menyadari bahwa waktu dan jarak adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dulu sebelum kau memikirkannya, dia hanya angin lalu, tidak penting, bahkan kau tidak sempat untuk memikirkannya. Kini, ketika kau merasakannya, hanya tidak bertemu sehari saja sudah resah, hanya terpisah satu ruang dengan ruang yang lain saja rasannya benar-benar khawatir, khawatir tidak sempat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Itulah cinta, dan itulah yang kini menghampiri seorang mahasiswi semester awal, Ino Yamanaka, saat ini. Baginya, bukan perkara mudah jatuh cinta.

Ini berbeda, batinnya, rasanya kenapa begitu berbeda ketika dia berhadapan dengan teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Ini begitu, membingungkan. Disatu sisi ini sangat menyenangkan. Oh, kenapa aku harus merasakan yang seperti ini? Batinnya.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswi, Ino dituntut untuk mendapatkan nilai yang baik, dan ia sudah membuktikannya di semester satu. Tetapi, semester ini, semester dua, kenapa ini begitu susah? Ketika Ino ingin sekali belajar dengan tenang, ketika ia sedang melakukan hal apapun, kenapa bayangan laki-laki itu muncul? Kenapa disaat Ino sedang ingin fokus kekuliahnya, perasaan yang seperti ini muncul dan mengganggu konsentrasinya? Kenapa?

Ino tak tau apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya dia hanya berkenalan karena memang mereka dalam sebuah organisasi kampus yang sama, lalu mereka menjadi terlalu sering bertemu karena rapat, dan perasaan itu mencul ketika dia, orang itu, ya dia, emang mau siapa lagi, membela argumennya yang ditentang oleh peserta rapat saat itu dengan sangat bijaksana. Selain membela argumennya, dia juga memberikan bukti-bukti yang kuat tentang argumennya, dan itu membuatnya amat sangat berterima kasih karena dia menjadi tidak terlihat bodoh saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, dia menjadi lebih akrab dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka menjadi sering bertegur sapa, bahkan sempat mereka berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting. Ino mulai menikmatinya dan sangat merasa nyaman dengan kedekatannya dengan dia.

Mungkin saat itu tidak terlalu terasa, namun lambat laun kenapa rasanya menjadi sangat malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Setiap hari selalu memikirkan percakapan-percakapan yang mereka bicarakan jika bertemu dengannya dan itu sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan tanpa sadar Ino tertawa sendiri membuat teman sebelah kanan dan kiri kamar kosnya harus meneliti apa yang sedang di tonton oleh Ino (karena kalau lucu, teman-temannyanya yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuga—kos di sebelah kanan kamar Ino, dan Tenten—yang disebelah kiri, akan ikut nimbrung menonton film) menjadi kecewa karena suara tawa itu bukan karena film tetapi karena temannya itu menjadi gila.

Mungkin agak lebih ekstrim lagi, ketika pada suatu hari ditengah malam yang sepi, pada saat itu sedang hujan deras, terdengar suara hujan, sebuah teriakan dan masuk paksa seorang wanita dengan celana trining dan kaos oblong bertuliskan "I (bentuk hati warna merah) KG" yang artinya "Aku cinta KonohaGakure" dan langsung menghantam punggung Hinata yang sudah berada di pantai kapuk. Hinatapun menjadi _kliyengan_ karena sejujurnya dia baru saja tertidur sekitar 15 menit yang lalu karena harus menyelesaikan laporannya yang terlalu banyak corat-coret karena dia tidak punya meja jadi harus menulis dilantai dan kini punggungnya sakit ditambah hantaman keras Ino yang entah mengapa dia kini bertambah berat saja.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAN!" Begitulah bunyi teriakan Ino yang ternyata akibat dia mendapat telpon dari sang pujaan hati. Hinata melihat jam dindingnya, 00.16, _weh_, udah tengah malam. Ternyata usut punya usut, Ino itu telpon-telponan dari jam delapan malam sampai tengah malam, WOW sambil koprol dulu deh.

Mungkin itu hanyalah sebagian contoh betapa irrasionalnya cinta, terutama cinta yang dirasakan oleh Ino. Ya, cinta memang irrasional, abstrak, karena setiap orang merasakannya dengan cara yang berbeda dan pola pikir yang beda pula. Tetapi, cinta itu intinya tetap sama, **irrasional.**

Ada yang bilang pada Ino bahwa ketika kita naksir sesorang biasanya hanya bertahan 4 bulan saja, jika lebih dari itu maka itu hanya sekadar naksir. Ino mempertahankan hal itu. Dia amat sangat tertekan dengan perasaan itu dan berharap ini hanyalah rasa naksir belaka tidak lebih agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi nyatanya perasaan ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan, dan Ino frustrasi.

Yang lebih membuatnya frustrasi adalah kenyataan bahwa sudah hampir sebulan pujaan hatinya tidak menghubunginya, bahkan Ino tidak menemukannya di kampus, dan yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah dia, pujaan hatinya itu, pamit—sebulan yang lalu—pada Ino bahwa dia akan mengikuti Lomba Basket mewakili kampusnya. Yang membuatnya frustasi bukan hanya tidak akan dihubungi, tetapi bahwa dia pamit pada Ino bahwa dia akan mengikuti Lomba Basket mewakili kampusnya, memangnya Ino siapa sampai dia harus pamit padanya? Bisakah kau memberi tahu Ino apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan selama itu sampai sekarang Ino jadi hobi galau, tugas terbengkalai, cucian baju numpuk, jadi jarang makan, dan sekarang dia sudah kayak zombi. Buset, seharusnyakan Ino tidak semerana ini hanya karena cinta. Dulu sewaktu Ino melihat teman-temannya merana karena cinta yang dilakukannya adalah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meremehkannya. Tapi sekarang ketika dia merasakannya, Ino menjadi merasa seperti terkena karma. Mungkin ini memang karma. Ampunilah hambamu ini Kami-samaa...

Setelah semua berlalu, sekarang sudah resmi 6 bulan Ino memendam perasaan ini dan pujaan hatinyapun telah telah kembali, tanpa sadar Ino mengharapkan HPnya bergetar, namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Bahkan sms dari operatorpun tidak ada. Ino menjadi lesu. Seharusnya lomba kan tidak selama itu? Tapi kenapa?

Apa Ino duluan yang seharusnya sms? Tapi nanti malah mengganggu, tapi kalau menunggu smsnya datang yang ada Ino sebel sendiri, maka diambil keputusan bahwa Ino tidak akan sms atau menghubunginya dulu.

Sampai pada akhirnya Ino menangis dengan tersedu-sedu di kamar Hinata, matanya sudah sembab karena menangis semalam suntuk, Hinata dan Tenten pun ikut menangis bersama Ino karena terbawa emosi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Apa lagi Tenten sudah pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Ino saat ini. Hinata sudah menyediakan banyak tisu, tetapi tetap tidak cukup. Air mata mereka terlalu banyak, apa lagi rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuat air mata itu terkuras habis.

Ini semua karena seminggu kemudian semenjak Ino bingung antara sms atau tidak, dia melihat sebuah akun _facebook_ berisi sebuah (tidak, jumlahnya 13, Ino sempat menghitungnya) foto mesra sang pujaan hati dengan seorang wanita yang Ino tau adalahnya musuhnya sejak SMA. Tak hanya itu, status hubungannya pun berubah menjadi '_in relationship_' dengan musuhnya. Ino seakan terbakar amarah dan diguyur air es sampai gosong.

Betapa menyakitkannya itu. Ino tidak percaya hal ini akan terjadi, padahal ini kali pertama Ino merasakannya, merasakan benar-benar berbunga-bunga selama enam bulan terakhir, tetapi kali ini rasanya seperti terhempas dan dibanting sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Ya, cinta itu memang _fitrah_, tetapi patah hati juga _fitrah_. Seberapa hancur hati Ino saat ini, Ino tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya Kami-sama masih mencintainya dengan memberikan perasaan cinta ini padanya, agar dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yang Maha Mencintai. Sekarang, Ino harus menyimpan perasaan itu rapat-rapat dan dalam-dalam, karena cinta itu _fitrah_, syukuri aja.


End file.
